Chocolate Arc
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: A Jaune and Coco pairing story. Rated M for reasons. Coco just can't get thoughts of Jaune out of her head.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here it is. A Jaune x Coco story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Stay down Arc!"<p>

"Sorry Coco puff, not happening!"

It was advance combat class with Glynda Goodwitch. It was Jaune Arc's turn on the stage. His opponent was unfortunately Coco. Don't take it the wrong way, Jaune was actually doing quite well. Aside from the fact that Jaune's sword was stuck in the ground just behind Coco and she was not letting him get by her. Also, Jaune keeps calling her by a nickname which she really hates and is only pissing her off.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Coco asked sounding really annoyed.

"Because it's pissing you off."

"You're damn right it is!"

**In the audience**

Blake leans over to whisper into Yang's ear. "Did you tell Jaune to taunt his opponents during a fight?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Some people tend to use more energy than they need to when they're angry. Look at Coco's aura meter, she's using too much in each of her attacks."

Blake looks at they're aura meters to see that Jaune is barely in the yellow while Coco had just entered the orange.

"Plus, Jaune has a lot of aura and is able to dodge her attacks pretty well. She'll tire her self out soon enough." Yang finished.

"Or she'll do that and win." Blake said dryly.

"She'll do wha- oh."

Coco had just managed to kick Jaune far enough away from her so she could transform her handbag into a minigun.

"Say goodnight Arc!"

Jaune gulped. "Goodnight me." He said raising his shield.

Coco fired at Jaune. The force caused Jaune to be pushed back against the wall. It has only been a few seconds and Jaune could feel his arm going numb and his aura was dropping at a steady rate.

"Damn." He cursed. He would run out of aura before she ran out of bullets. Jaune looked at the aura meters to see that he had just entered the orange and Coco was so close to the red. He just needed to get one hit but there was no way he could get close to her.

As Jaune's aura was about to reach the red he felt something warm surrounding him.

**Coco's point of view**

Coco kept firing at Jaune knowing he was done for. That was until there was a flash of bright light from behind Jaune's shield. Coco ceased fire and held her mini-gun to her side. Jaune was gone and his shield fell to the ground where he stood.

"Where did he g- gah!" Coco felt a sharp pain on her right arm which caused her to drop her weapon. She was then hit on the back of her head by something hard and she fell to the ground. When she looked up she saw Jaune standing over her, breathing heavily with his blade pointed at her throat.

"Winner, Jaune Arc!" Goodwitch announced.

Jaune removed his blade from Coco's throat and offered her a hand up. Coco looked at his hand for a moment before she swatted it away, got up, picked up her weapon and made her way off stage.

* * *

><p>Coco grabbed a sponge, a towel and some soap from her locker before slamming it shut. She then made her way to the showers in the locker room, talking to herself along the way.<p>

"How could I let a first year beat me like that? And supposedly the weakes one at that.

How did he get behind me like that?

Is his semblance teleportation?

Why didn't he use it sooner?

Why did he call me Coco puff?" Coco asked herself, racking her brain which still hurt from the fight for answers.

"Fuck it. Right now, all I want to do is take a nice hot sho-" she stopped when she saw sign on the outside of the door to the girl's showers.

_Out of service_

"Seriously, every shower isn't working. Why?" She asked, dropping her supplies.

"I can't use the shower back at my dorm because it's also not working."

Coco sighed and began walking back to her locker when something caught her eye. The boy's showers are not out of service. People rarely use the shower rooms anyway. Coco placed an ear to the door and didn't hear any noise coming from the showers. She looked to the left and then the right before quickly entering the boy's showers.

The room was divided in two halves with a 6 foot wall in the middle and multiple cubby holes in the outer walls.

Coco looked around quickly, double checking to see if anyone was there. After confirming that she was alone she headed to the most secluded shower on the left side and she began to strip down.

She winced slightly as she took off her sweater. Once the sweater was off she looked at the arm that Jaune cut during the battle. There was a fairly deep cut on her forearm (not deep enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary). "That's gonna leave a scar."

After she was almost naked, the only thing left were her sunglasses. She reluctantly removed them and placed them in a nearby cubby with the rest of her clothes. She squinted her eyes slightly trying to see the levers for the shower and after finding them she turned the shower on and let the warm water wash over her tired body.

As she cleaned herself, she thought about her match with Jaune. How she disarmed him of his sword but then he started to taunt her. "He called me Coco puff. I've never heard that before. And it really pissed me off for some reason."

Coco then recalled the moment that she was on the ground and Jaune was standing over her, with his sword at her throat. She wasn't so much worried about the sharp blade that was pointed at her throat. No, she was for some reason distracted by his gorgeous blue eyes. "Why can't my eyes be that gorgeous?" Coco asked herself.

For some reason she couldn't get Jaune out of her head. She was curious about him. I mean, he did defeat her. She wondered many things about Jaune. Like where he was from and where he was trained. What his family was like and if he had any siblings.

The longer she remained in the shower the more questions she asked herself about Jaune, some of them being rather... Odd.

Does he have favorite snowflake pattern? Is his secret dream to be a famous singer? How big is his dick? That last question made Coco physically slap her self. "Goddammit I'm tired."

Coco decided it was about time to get out of the shower. She turned off the shower and started to dry herself off with a towel. After drying off enough she wrapped the towel around her self when she heard the door open. "Shit." She scrambled to the cubby with her clothes but they were gone. She decided to kneel down and hope whoever walked in doesn't come over to her side. Thankfully he didn't.

A shower was turned on, so Coco thought this would be a good time to get out. She slowly made her way towards the door but stopped when she someone started to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Looking down on the cars on the highway<em>

_The stream of tail lights_

_Everybody advancing together_

_Do so willing sacrifice rights_

_When people accept they're cogs in the system_

_Give up free will, conform_

_Individual pieces of dust swirl together_

_Become a full storm_

_Looking down on the burgeoning city_

_The skyscrapers rise_

_Even men with the greatest intentions_

_Start believing their own lies_

_We can borrow from the future_

_But eventually someone's got to pay_

_The only way out of the cycle_

_Is to strike out and pave your way_

_Yeah_

_(Whistling)_

* * *

><p>Coco just sat there and listened. She loved this song and she thought this person's voice was beautiful. A smile formed unknowingly on her face.<p>

They began singing again.

* * *

><p><em>We all fight our own fight<em>

_Will you fuel the desire to win_

_Always struggling with the truth_

_Of the life that might have been_

_But no matter how jagged your path is_

_You'll always come back to the road_

_When the dust of battle settles_

_The war still wages within_

Coco didn't realize that she sang along with the person for the last part of the song. "Shit." She cursed to her self.

"Is someone else there?" The person asked nervously.

Coco quickly got up and tried to run for the door but slipped and fell onto the floor and somehow her towel managed to fall off.

"H-hello."

Coco's head shot up and she tried to cover her self with her hands. She looked at the blurry figure in front of her. He was fortunately wrapped in a towel and he had blonde hair as far as she could tell.

He slowly made his way behind her. This made her a little nervous and she thought about running until she felt something cover her. A towel was placed over her which she quickly wrapped around her self.

"I-I think these are yours." The shaky voice said as he held something in front of her. It was her clothes. Coco quickly put on her sunglasses so she could see clearly.

She stood up and looked to see Jaune standing in front with only a towel wrapped around his waste. He was blushing and had his head turned away from her.

"Arc, what're you doing here?" Coco asked as she stared at Jaune's half naked form.

"Well, this is the boys showers." He stated sounding nervous.

"Oh, right."

Coco couldn't help but stare at Jaune. He wasn't musclebound like most other guys at Beacon but he was toned in all the right places. He was still wet from the shower with small drops of water running down his body. Her stare traveled up to his face which was still turned slightly away. His eyes kept looking at her briefly and then back away. This only allowed Coco to see his eyes briefly each time. God she loved those eyes.

Coco shook her head and made her way to the door with her clothes in hand. She passed Jaune quickly without saying a word and she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Coco entered CFVY's dorm and fell face first onto her bed.<p>

"Everything okay, Coco puff?" Fox asked.

"Don't you start fox!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Fox apologized.

"*sigh* Yeah, just tired is all."

Velvet walked out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and her hair wet. Coco just stared at her.

"When did they fix our shower?" Coco asked.

"Earlier today. Why?"

Coco buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

"What happened?" Velvet asked.

There was a knock on the door. Velvet went and answered it to see Jaune standing there holding something.

"Hey, could you give this to Coco?" Jaune held out a dark brown beret for Velvet to take.

Velvet took the beret and thanked Jaune. He then walked away as the door was closed.

Velvet placed the beret next to Coco. "Coco, what happened?"

Coco didn't respond. She just placed the beret on her head and buried her face into her pillow again before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is The war still wages within from the Metal gear rising: Revengance vocal soundtrack.<strong>

**I just wanted to give Jaune a neat semblance.**

**Also, fuck iTunes! Until the volume 2 soundtrack is out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning. This next chapter has lemon and I guess maybe bloody violence. I've never written lemon or bloody violence before so let's see how this goes.**

**If you don't want to read those parts of this chapter then I have a sort of safe word for that. Neptunia is the safe word. The safe word is before and after the lemon/bloody violence. So do what you have to do if you don't want to read that bit.**

**The lemon/bloody violence probably doesn't really add to the story in any way. You might be better off using your own imagination.**

* * *

><p><em>Jaune sat on a bed in an empty room. The only other thing in the room of note was a door which opened as soon as he noticed it.<em>

_Standing in the doorway was a girl with short brown hair, wearing sunglasses and a beret. She closed the door and made her way towards Jaune, smiling at him the entire time._

_Jaune stood up as she approached. When the two were face to face, she placed a hand gently on his cheek while removing her beret with her free hand. Jaune gently removed the girl's sunglasses and looked into her beautiful eyes that reminded him of chocolate. He set her sunglasses down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he kissed her deeply. Her soft lips pressed against his own. She tasted faintly of chocolate._

_The kiss lasted for a little less than a minute before Jaune realized he need air. He pulled away and saw the girl pouting slightly before she pushed him onto the bed and sat on his lap. She licked her lips and leaned over to whisper something into his ear. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked into her eyes. He smiled and flipped her over so he was hovering over her._

_**neptunia**  
><em>

_She wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. This time with her tongue invading his mouth, wrestling with his own. She then took one of her hands and moved it to Jaune's chest, trailing down his body until she reached his crotch. She began stroking this area through his pants, feeling him get harder from her touch and a pleased moan from Jaune._

_Jaune rolled over again, allowing her to lay on top of him. She continued to stroke him while Jaune cupped one of her breasts in his hand and began massaging it through her sweater. This got a short breathy moan from her which made Jaune smile._

_Jaune was rock hard in under a minute. He took his hand away from her breast and she in turn stopped the kiss and looked at him slightly confused. He moved his hand south and undid her trousers, sliding his hand in. He could feel her wet panties and he started to stroke her. She responded with another moan and began stroking Jaune harder and faster._

_After a few seconds she couldn't take anymore. She sat up and started to remove her sweater to reveal her perky breasts. She then removed her..._

_Everything faded to white._

_**neptunia**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jaune woke up covered in sweat. His onesie was soaked, his sheets and he swore that the floor was wet around his bed too. He looked at the clock which read (I)AM 4:00(I) and decided that he wasn't going back to sleep. He got dressed and left his still sleeping teammates as quietly as possible.<p>

Jaune wasn't sure what to think. I mean, he's had dreams like that in the past but never of someone he knew. Well barely knew really. Maybe it was because of what happened yesterday in the showers. If that's the case then he gets excited way to easily. But, he's accidentally seen Nora naked multiple times before (she tends to not wear clothes around the dorm sometimes) and he doesn't dream about her. Jaune sighed and decided that some early morning training would help clear his head.

As Jaune approached the training rooms, he heard music coming from one of the rooms.

Start (Caffeine-RWBY volume 2 soundtrack)

Jaune peeked into the training room to see Coco sparing with multiple training droids. Round house kicking a head off one and punching a hole through the chest of another. She wasn't wearing her normal combat gear. She wore a light brown tank top, tight black short shorts and her signature sunglasses. Jaune took special notice of her tight shorts which showed off her great ass- Jaune slapped himself and quickly made his way to the training room that was farthest away from Coco's.

End (Caffeine-RWBY volume 2 soundtrack)

Jaune entered the training room at the very end of the hall. He turned on the program monitor and set it to level 5 to start off on and to raise one level for every three droids defeated. The droids were set to melee attacks only. He walked away and didn't notice the monitor screen flicker.

Jaune dispatched the first three droids with relative ease. The next three were a bit more difficult then they should have been, but Jaune thought they were harder because he was still not fully awake (even after slapping himself). The three after that were much harder but he defeated them with only a little of his aura gone.

After defeating another group of three, Jaune was sure something was wrong. First off, there were now six droids he had to fight that were incredibly strong. Secondly, they were shooting at him. They're not supposed to be shooting at him! Jaune needed to end the program.

"End program." Jaune called out, but the droids kept going after him.

"I said, end program!" Jaune tried again and like before the droids did not stop.

"Okay, so hopefully once my aura hits the red they'll stop?" Jaune hoped as he decapitated one of the droids, cut another in half and stabbed one through the head. After defeating those three, the remaining three droids charged at him with guns blazing. Jaune managed to block most of the shots with his shield, but the ones that got through dropped his aura to the red.

When Jaune thought that the droids would stop attacking him, he was surprised when one kicked him to the ground and pressed it's gun barrel to his stomach.

**neptunia**

Jaune looked at the droid in fear as it fired six rounds into his gut causing him to yell in pain. Jaune let go of his sword and shield and grabbed his stomach to try and stop the bleeding. The droid kicked Jaune hard in the head causing his vision to blur.

When he regained his vision, Jaune saw the droid standing over him had his sword while the other two were holding him down. The droid with Jaune's sword, raising it and plunged it into Jaune's left shoulder and twisted it slightly. Again, He yelled out in pain.

**neptunia**

As the droid was about to finish Jaune off, an object came flying at the droid taking it's head off. The other two droids stood up only to have their heads smashed together. Jaune looked up to see Coco kneeling next to him with a concerned look on her face.

Coco examined Jaune, wincing when she saw his wounds and blood. Multiple bullet wounds on his stomach, a deep stab wound on his left shoulder and there was blood covering his hair and forehead. She picked him up and made her way out only to be stopped by six more droids.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this!" She screamed as she pushed past the droids and out the door. The droids tried to follow them only to shut down as soon as they left the training room.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha, Nora and Ren sat beside An unconscious Jaune in the infirmary. He had bandages wrapped around his abdomen, left shoulder and head. Pyrrha was holding onto his hand while Ren was calming Nora (so she wouldn't destroy every training droid in the school).<p>

A female nurse with seemingly black knee length hair that ended up covering the right side of her face, had a dull blue eye and oval glasses walked in with a scroll in hand. "Still asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ren was the first to respond.

The nurse walked up to Jaune and placed a hand on his chest closing her eye. She remained like this for a few seconds before removing her hand, opening her eye and typing something into her scroll. "Okay, I'll check on him in a little bit." With that the nurse walked out of the room, passing Coco on her way out.

Coco entered the room, looking back at the exiting nurse. "Hei's a nurse?" She asked.

"Apparently so." Ren was again the first to answer.

Coco moved closer to the bed and looked over Jaune. "How is he?" She asked.

Pyrrha looked up and answered. "He's still resting."

"The doctor said that he'll be fine. They removed the bullets and the healers treated his wounds." Ren said as he placed a hand on Pyrrah's shoulder.

"He'd probably feel better if I smashed all of those robots." Nora said cracking her knuckles.

"Nora." Pyrrha and Ren said simultaneously.

"What? I'm just saying."

Coco brought her attention back to Jaune and that Pyrrha was holding his hand. Coco felt something in her chest when she saw this, but she didn't quite know what it was or why she felt it.

Nurse Hei walked back into the room quickly. "You should probably get going, classes start soon."

"No, I'm staying with Jaune." Pyrrha stated.

"I'm sorry Ms. Nikos, I promise you that if anything changes we will let you know." Goodwitch said as she entered the room.

"But..."

"Hey, I can stay with him at least until after lunch. I don't have classes until then." Coco offered.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and then at Coco. "Okay, we'll be back here at lunch. Okay Jaune?" She said as she released Jaune's hand.

Pyrrha got up and walked past Coco, thanking her. She was followed by Ren and Nora. Soon after, Goodwitch and Hei also left the room. Coco was now alone with Jaune.

Coco sighed and sat down next to Jaune where Pyrrha was sitting. She pulled out her scroll and started up a game where you had to launch a penguin head onto it's moving body.

_30 minutes later_

Coco was getting frustrated with her game. She couldn't get the head to land on it's body.

"Just go!" She missed again.

"Do you want to be headless forever you fucking bird?!" Again, she missed.

"Goddammit!" She missed and put her scroll away in frustration.

"Fuck that game."

Coco looked a Jaune to see that he was still asleep but he had this kind of worried look on his face. She leaned closer. "Jaune?" She asked concerned.

Coco noticed that Jaune was opening and closing his hand slightly. She thought that he might be waking up. "Jaune, you awake?" Coco asked but he didn't respond.

Coco looked at his hand again and got an idea. She took Jaune's hand into her own and gave it a firm squeeze. When she did this, Jaune seemed to relax and squeeze her hand back.

"*sigh* Really Arc, you need someone to hold your hand?" Coco teased.

Jaune stirred a little. "Coco."

Coco looked at Jaune a little surprised. She shook Jaune a little. "Jaune, you awake now?"

Jaune didn't respond.

Coco sighed again and smiled. "Aw, you dreaming about me? How cute."

"You're beautiful."

Coco started to blush a little.

"And your hands are so soft."

Coco's blush deepened. "You better not be dreaming about what I think you're dreaming about!" She threatened, pulling out a combat knife and holding it above his crotch. She stayed like this for a minute waiting for Jaune to speak again. He remained quiet and Coco replaced her knife.

She let go of his hand with a frown. Jaune's face turned to worry again. Coco looked at him and sighed. "Fine, just no dirty dreams okay." She said as she grabbed his hand again.

* * *

><p>Back at the training rooms. Ozpin was examining the monitor in the room that Jaune was using earlier. "What happened?" He asked.<p>

"There were safeguards to prevent this sort of incident from happening." A voice came from behind Ozpin.

Ozpin turned to see a guy wearing the beacon school uniform. He was slightly tanned, had a shaved head, orange eyes and wore rectangular glasses.

"Ah, Simon. Thank you for coming." Ozpin greeted his student.

"Not a problem headmaster." Simon said as he opened a thick high tech looking black scroll. He connected a wire from his scroll to the training monitor.

"Have you heard about the incident?" Ozpin asked while drinking from his mug.

"Yep." Simon answered, not looking up from his scroll.

"Will you be able to figure out what happened?"

"I'll try my best."

"I'll leave you to it then." Ozpin said as he left the room.

Simon was tapping away on his scroll when an image popped up on his screen. "Huh, interesting."

The image was of a black queen chess piece.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the lemonbloody violence. I just wanted to see how I would do with it.**

**For anyone who hasn't read my other story, Hei was in that story as well. She is about as tall as Jaune (if she's wearing heels) and her hair is supposed to be a very very dark blue.**

**Simon who we saw at the end there is one of Hei's team members.**

**Now, I want you to imagine a young Coco trying on her eyeglasses for the first time and she looks in a mirror and thinks she doesn't look cool. So she convinces her parents to let her get prescription sunglasses to look cool while still able to see clearly.**

**Oh, can anyone guess where that penguin game might be from (hint: it's from a French cartoon).**

**Also. Yeah! The soundtrack finally came out. I like you again apple. For now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the last chapter. I probably added the lemon way too early in this story.**

**Sorry again, this chapter is quite short.**

* * *

><p>"Jaune." A feminine voice could be heard.<p>

Jaune was starting to come to his senses. There was what felt like something poking his cheek. It was starting to get annoying so he swatted whatever it was away, but it came back almost immediately.

Instead of swatting it away he grabbed what was poking him. It was soft and warm. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a pair of turquoise eyes.

"*gasp*Jauney!" The owner of the eyes yelled a little bit to loudly.

"Gah! Hey Nora." Jaune greeted his loud teammate and let go of her hand.

Nora jumped back next to Ren and held her hand out. "Pay up." She demanded. Ren sighed and handed Nora some money.

Ren noticed Jaune's confused look. "Nora bet me that she would be able to wake you up." Ren told Jaune.

"Oh." Jaune looked around and saw Pyrrha staring at him with a relieved look on her face. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Jaune thought for a minute before responding. "Okay, I think. How did I get here?"

"Coco got you out of the training area when the program bugged out." Pyrrha answered Jaune as she squeezed his hand.

"Coco, where is she now?" Jaune asked.

"Probably in bed." Ren answered.

When Jaune heard this he noticed that his teammates were in their pajamas. He then looked at the clock on the wall that read _AM 1:57_.

"Guys, what are you doing here? It's almost two in the morning."

"The nurse called us and said that you were starting to wake up. We wanted to be here when you woke up." Pyrrha answered Jaune with a smile.

"I'm not sure what to say." Jaune said with a smile.

"We are your friends Jaune, you don't really have to say anything." Ren said placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

The NPR of JNPR kept Jaune company for about an hour until Jaune insisted that his team go back to bed. They agreed after a short argument and started to make their way back to the dorm. Pyrrha was the last to leave the room.

"We'll be back in a few hours to see you before class starts, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she stood in the doorframe.

"Thanks. Oh, and Pyrrha. Could you do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Could one of you ask Coco to please stop by and see me sometime so I can thank her?"

"I will do that the next time I see her."

"Thanks Pyrrha."

"Not a problem Jaune." Pyrrha said as she left the room.

* * *

><p><span>AM 10:00<span>

Coco sat in a swivel chair in her dorm room still in her pajamas (a dark brown teeshirt and golden sweatpants). She was bored. Velvet had to go to class, Yatuhashi went to the city to pick up supplies and Fox is hanging out with Walter. Coco slept in until about 9:30 and by then it was too late to go into the city but also early enough that she had time to kill before her own classes started after lunch.

She thought about going too the training rooms until she got a message on her scroll telling everyone that the training rooms had to be closed down.

She sighed and spun around in the chair a few times.

"I could visit Jaune, see how he's doing." She told herself.

"I heard that he woke up. maybe he would want some company?"

"We don't really know each other that well though... That doesn't mean we can't get to know each other, right?"

Coco sat there for a minute, looking up at the ceiling before she clapped her hands together. "Fuck it, I'm going,"

She quickly changed into her school uniform and of course sunglasses but instead of wearing a skirt she wore a pair of pants instead. She didn't like skirts. After getting changed, she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Coco entered Jaune's room at the infirmary to see him sitting up in bed. His left arm was now in a sling and he was now wearing a light blue hospital garment. He was watching tv. A cartoon with one of the characters being a kid who was wearing almost all purple and had his blonde hair pointed up with a purple diamond dyed into it.<p>

Coco walked up to his bed and tapped Jaune on the shoulder which made him scream a little and jump in surprise.

"Wha! Oh, hey Coco. You scared me a little bit there." Jaune greeted her as he turned off the tv.

"A little?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Be kind, I am injured. Can't you see?" Jaune asked dramatically, placing a hand on his head. This made Coco chuckle.

Coco sat in the seat right beside him and asked. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. It could've been worse if it wasn't for you."

"Please, it was nothing."

"No, you saved my life and I owe you big time."

"You don't owe me anyth-" Jaune cut her off.

"Please, if you ever need anything just ask me. Please."

Coco thought for a minute before snapping her fingers. "There is something you can do for me."

"What do you need?"

"It can wait until you're out of here. So until then, just rest up."

Jaune looked at her and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have Jaune doing something very special for Coco.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune had just stepped off of the airship and made his way to the nearest trash can. He then proceeded to empty his lunch into the can.

"I. Hate. Flying!"

It had been a week since Jaune was released from the infirmary. His arm was still in a sling but the bandages around his head have been removed.

He was wearing his black hoodie and jeans.

Coco had sent him a message, telling him to meet her at the air docks in Vale. Jaune agreed and was now sitting on a bench, waiting for Coco.

"I wonder where she is?" Jaune asked as something covered his eyes.

"Guess who." A female voice from behind Jaune said.

Jaune tapped his chin for a second in thought before answering. "Coco puff?"

This earned him a punch in his good shoulder. "I told you not to call me that!" Coco said annoyed.

Coco was wearing her normal combat attire except for the ammo belt and corset.

Jaune laughed. "Sorry, couldn't help it. So, what did you need?"

"First, follow me." Coco gestured for Jaune to follow her.

Jaune got up and followed her to a nearby parking lot. They stopped in front of an expensive looking black and gold colored car (2008 Bugatti 16/4 Veyron Pur Sang). Coco pulled out a set of car keys and pressed a button. The black and gold car's lights flashed briefly.

"Get in." Coco said as she got in the driver's seat.

Jaune just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Coco noticed this and laughed at his expression. "Are you coming or what?"

Jaune shook his head and quickly got into the passenger seat. He sat down and strapped himself in.

Coco started the car and then slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The wheels screeched on the pavement before they took off, speeding out of the parking lot and down the road.

* * *

><p>The car came to a screeching stop on the side of the road. Coco stepped out of the car followed by a shaky Jaune. Coco made her way around to Jaune and placed a blindfold over his eyes. "No peeking." She told him.<p>

Jaune felt Coco grab his hand and begin leading him somewhere. Her hands were surprisingly soft.

"We're here." Jaune heard Coco say as she removed his blindfold.

In front of him was a small building with a bright neon sign that read. _Rito's karaoke bar._

Coco lead Jaune inside and where greeted by a skinny man with golden brown eyes, orange hair, wearing a white dress shirt and jeans.

Coco placed some money in the man's hand and he proceeded flip the open sign on the door to read closed. The man then walked through a door and closed it behind him.

Jaune looked a Coco confused.

"I bought this place out for a little while." Coco answered.

Jaune continued to look at her confused. "How come?"

"Be-because I wanted to hear you sing." Coco answered Jaune quietly while looking away form him.

"I, uh..." Jaune started to say.

"Please, it's just me here. The manager is in the back and he won't be able hear you. You said anything, right?" Coco said grabbing Jaune's hand.

Jaune sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want." Jaune agreed.

Coco smiled brightly and lead him up onto the stage. She handed Jaune the mic, turned on the karaoke machine and selected a song. She then sat down at the nearest table to the stage as the music started to play.

Start (It has to be this way (platinum mix-instrumental))

Jaune stood there as the music played, waiting for his cue to start. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

* * *

><p><em>Standing here<em>

_I realize_

_You are just like me_

_Trying to make history_

_But who's to judge_

_The right from wrong_

_When our guard is down_

_I think we'll both agree_

_That violence breeds violence_

_But in the end it has to be this way_

* * *

><p>Coco sat at the table with her head resting in her hands with a smile on her face.<p>

She could have had Jaune treat her to a nice dinner or maybe taken him along to go clothes shopping and had him pay for everything. But this was in her opinion much better.

* * *

><p><em>I've carved my own path<em>

_You followed your wrath_

_But maybe we're both the same_

_The world has turned_

_And so many have burned_

_But nobody is to blame_

_Yet staring across this barren wasted land_

_I feel new life will be born_

_Beneath the blood stained sand_

_Beneath the blood stained sand_

End (It has to be this way (platinum mix-instrumental))

* * *

><p>Coco began clapping as Jaune stepped off of the stage and made his way to her table.<p>

"You were awesome!" Coco greeted Jaune as he sat down across from her.

"I wasn't that good." He said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"You're too modest Jaune. I think you have a lovely singing voice." Coco reassured Jaune.

"Th-thanks Coco." Jaune thanked her with a blush on his face.

"You could probably give Ice Queen a run for her money."

"I highly doubt that." Jaune said with a frown.

"Whatever you say Jaune. Do you want something to drink?" Coco asked.

"Sure."

Coco pressed the call button on the table.

"May I take your orders?" A robotic voice asked from behind Coco.

Jaune had kind of a scared expression on his face as he starred past Coco.

Coco noticed this and gave him a worried look. "You okay Jaune?" She asked.

Jaune didn't respond.

Coco turned around to see what he was staring at to see a cheap looking servant droid standing behind her. It took her a second to realize what was bothering Jaune.

"Could you please go away and send another **person** to take our orders?" She asked the droid.

"As you wish." The droid responded before walking away.

Jaune seemed to relax a bit and Coco took his hand into her own. "Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Not sure what happened there" Jaune apologized.

The manager walked to the table and apologized. "I'm sorry for whatever that droid did."

"It's fine. Could we get one black chocolate coffee and..." Coco waited for Jaune to speak.

"Um, I'll just have a glass of water."

With that the manager left to get their drinks.

Jaune and Coco talked for a while. Coco found out that he has seven sisters.

"Seven sisters? Wow, you're parents were busy."

Jaune laughed nervously at this.

Jaune learned that Coco needed eye glasses to see but she wanted to look cool so she got prescription sunglasses. She also wore sunglasses because she didn't like the color of her eyes.

"I think your eyes are beautiful." Jaune told her.

"you're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it." He said as he removed her glasses. "They're beautiful.

Coco blushed brightly as she put her glasses back on. "Thank you." She thanked him shyly.

They continued to talk until they figured it was about time to leave.

* * *

><p>Coco brought Jaune back to the air docks.<p>

"Thank you for today Jaune." Coco thanked Jaune.

"No, thank you. I had fun." Jaune thanked her back.

They stood there for a minute before Coco decided to speak again.

"I'm leaving for a mission with my team tonight." Coco told Jaune.

"Oh, well I wish you luck on your mission."

Coco looked at him a little nervously. "I'll be back in about a week and I was hoping that we could do something like this again when I get back." Coco wondered while twiddling her thumbs.

Jaune smiled. "I think that would be great."

Coco smiled at Jaune. "It's a date then."

"Yeah, it's a da-what?" Jaune was interrupted when he felt something soft pressed against his lips.

Coco pulled away and licked her lips with a smile. She then walked away swaying her hips a bit as she did. "See you then."

"Yeah, see you then." Jaune said as he placed a hand on his lips watching her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I keep having Jaune sing songs from the Revengeance soundtrack. It's just such a good soundtrack.<strong>

**And yeah the cartoon is Code Lyoko. I've been watching a lot of Code Lyoko lately.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune sat at a table in the library working on his homework for Oobleck's class. His sling was gone, giving him the use of both arms back.

He had just finished the assignment when something covered his eyes. "Guess who." A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Coco puff." Jaune teased.

He was punched in his right shoulder. "Don't call me that!" Coco told Jaune.

"How did the mission go?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, you know. Killed some Grimm and got a good grade. Same old same old."

"Ah, nice. Are you still up to going out?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, you like those Jimmy Blond spy movies. Right?"

"Yeah." Coco answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Especially the ones with Sam Cattery."

"Yeah."

"Well, they're playing _From Mistral with love_ in the theater tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go see that."

Coco hugged Jaune from behind. "I'd love to go see it!"

"We can make the next dust plane if we hurry."

"What're we waiting for then?!"

"Okay, let me just bring my work back to my do-" Jaune was interrupted when Coco started to drag him out of the library.

"Your homework can wait, I cannot!"

Jaune whimpered.

* * *

><p>While on the dust plane, Coco noticed that Jaune didn't look well. "You need a trash can?" She asked.<p>

"Nope, I'm fine for now."

"Well, just don't puke on me." She told him while rubbing his back.

Jaune did not throw up.

* * *

><p>They made it to the theater and Coco noticed that there was no line to get in. "Doesn't the movie start soon?" She asked.<p>

Jaune simply smiled at her and lead her inside.

They were greeted by a elderly women who had a tag that said manager on it. "Right this way." She gestured for Jaune and Coco to follow her.

When they entered the theater itself, all of the rows of seats were gone except for two that were directly in the middle of the room. Behind the seats was a table full of the snacks and drinks that you would find at the concession counter.

Coco gave Jaune a confused look. "I'll bite, how did you pull this off?"

"Well, my grandmother here is the manager and owner of this theater." Jaune gestured towards the elderly women next to him.

Jaune's grandmother waved at Coco before leaving the room to start the movie.

Jaune had Coco sit down and he went to the table and got her a bucket of popcorn and a soda before sitting next to her.

Coco took out a glasses case and swapped her sunglasses for regular eyeglasses.

"Hey, you're gonna wear regular glasses?" Jaune asked.

Coco blushed. "It would be harder to watch the movie with my sunglasses on."

Jaune smiled. "They look good on you."

Coco's blushed deepened while the room became dark and the movie started.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Jaune stretched and placed an arm around Coco's shoulder. She giggled at this and rested her head on Jaune's shoulder.

About fifty minutes into the movie, Jaune noticed that Coco had fallen asleep. He also noticed that he was feeling pretty tired. Yawning, he rested his head on top of Coco's and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jaune woke up at around midnight in a darkened room. Coco and himself were covered by a large blanket. Coco was still leaning on him asleep. He shook her lightly trying to wake her up. "Coco." He said softly.<p>

She didn't even move.

He shook her again. "Coco puff." He said a little louder.

Coco stirred slightly. "Jaune."

"You awake?"

"Mhm, that feels good."

"Um, Coco?"

"Yeah, right there Jaune."

"Coco!" Jaune yelled.

Coco woke up to Jaune's yelling. "Why are you yelling?" She asked still sounding sleepy.

Jaune sighed. "It's midnight, we should probably get back to school."

"The air ships don't run this late." Coco said as she rested her head back onto Jaune's shoulder.

"Well, we can't stay here."

Coco thought for a minute before coming up with a solution. "There was a hotel right next to the theater. We could stay there for tonight."

Jaune tried to think of another solution but came up with none. He sighed and supported Coco to her feet and they walked out of the theater and into the hotel next door.

When they entered the hotel, Coco still sounding tired demanded the first available room. The lady behind the desk gave her a room key while Jaune paid the lady and lead Coco to the room number marked on the key. Room 69.

Jaune noticed that their room had only one large bed but Coco was too tired to care. She just kicked off her boots, took off her beret, glasses and corset before crawling under the covers of the bed.

Jaune sighed and removed his shoes before climbing in next to her. They kept their backs turned to each other, that was until Jaune felt Coco nudge him with her elbow. He turned and was face to face with her. She looked at Jaune before moving his arm to wrap around her, snuggling close to him.

Jaune was a little nervous a first, but then he pulled her closer. "Goodnight." He whispered to her."

"Goodnight." She whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was kinda tired when I wrote this. But I hope it is okay.<strong>

**Yeah, I didn't really try with the names this chapter.**

**Also I had this really bad idea for a story but I'm not quite sure about it yet. Like I said, I'm tired. **


	6. Chapter re6

**Sorry about what this chapter was before.**

**I hope this is what I had written before.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next morning<span>**

Let the record show that Coco is indeed bold. Bold enough to kiss a guy on the first date, bold enough to call said guy's ass 'sweet' then maybe slap it and bold enough to share a bed with him on the second date (for sleep, not sex). She was not bold enough (she didn't think so anyway) to press this guy's face into her chest somehow while they were asleep and have her arms wrapped around his head to keep him in place.

_"How did this happen?"_ Coco thought to herself.

Jaune stirred slightly in his sleep.

Coco looked at the wall clock and sighed. The next airship leaves in twenty minutes and classes start an hour after that.

"Time to wake up Jaune." Coco said as she shoved Jaune onto the floor.

"Ow, why did you push me onto the floor?" Jaune asked groggily.

Coco's face reddened a little. "Reasons." She answered him. _"Good, he wasn't awake before I woke him up." _She thought to herself.

Jaune wasn't going to ask. He simply got up to put his shoes on.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beacon air docks<span>**

The first airship of the day was approaching the air dock.

Pyrrha and Velvet were waiting near the air docks. Their arms were crossed, each had a foot tapping away on the ground and they had annoyed looks on their faces.

"He was supposed to be back before curfew." Pyrrha muttered to herself.

"She just ran off as soon as we got back and didn't come back." Velvet muttered to herself.

The two shared a look with each other while the airship's doors opened. Only two people exited the vehicle, Jaune and Coco.

"Oh god." Jaune managed to say before he started to dry heave into the nearby trash can while Coco rubbed his back.

"Coco." Coco turned to see an annoyed rabbit Faunus.

"Jaune." Jaune turned to see an annoyed red head.

"Hey." The couple greeted their teammates nervously.

Velvet walked up and took hold of one of Coco's ears and began pulling her away. "Owowowowowowow." Was all Coco managed to say as Velvet painfully took her away.

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's hood and began dragging him off. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Jaune asked.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong><span>JNPR's dorm<span>**

Jaune sat on the edge of his bed while Pyrrha stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"I thought you were supposed to be back before curfew?" She asked.

Jaune laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized.

Pyrrha sighed as she sat down next to her partner. "I won't ask why you didn't come back last night. I will ask that next time you contact one of us if you're not coming back that night."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "I promise, I'll let you know next time."

Pyrrha smiled. "Good, now get ready. Breakfast ends soon."

* * *

><p><strong><span>CFVY's dorm<span>**

Coco was currently being shaken violently by her teammate Velvet.

"Where did you go? What did you do? Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you call?" Velvet spoke rapidly.

"Stop! *shake* Shaking! *shake* Me!" Coco yelled which caused Velvet to release her grip on Coco.

"Sorry."

Coco sighed as she readjusted her sunglasses. "I went on a date with Jaune. We went to the movies. We both fell asleep in the theater and ended up missing the last airship. It slipped my mind to call you, sorry." Coco answered Velvet's questions.

Velvet started twiddling her fingers. "Did you two stay in the theater all night?"

"No, we got a room at a nearby hotel."

Velvet started to blush. "D-did you guys, you know?"

It took Coco a second to get what Velvet was asking before she also started to blush. "Nonono, we didn't do anything like that."

"I'm sorry for worrying." Velvet apologized.

"Don't apologize. Now, let's get ready for breakfast." Coco told her teammate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beacon cafeteria<span>**

Jaune and Coco felt an arm wrap around each of their necks. "Hey there lovebirds. Heard you two didn't make it back last night." There are only two people that would tease Jaune and Coco about this. Fox and Yang. Judging from the feminine voice it had to be Yang. "I hope you used protection." She continued with a wide smile on her face.

Jaune blushed bright red at this while Coco grinned. "What's wrong Yang, jealous?" Coco asked Yang.

"Jealous of what?" Yang asked back.

Coco whispered something into Yang's ear which caused her to stare at Jaune with a look of disbelief on her face.

"And maybe next time you could join us." Coco said seductively, causing Yang to blush furiously, release her grip on the two and go sit down next to her sister.

Jaune looked at Coco with wide eyes. "You are the only person I know that can make Yang blush like that." Jaune told Coco.

"It's not difficult if you know the right thing to say."

"Ah, what did you say to her anyway?" Jaune asked.

Coco merely smiled and walked off to get her breakfast with Jaune following her. "Uh, Coco?"

"I'll tell you some other time." She answered him with a smile.

They filled their trays, sat down at a table and enjoyed breakfast. Nora was telling everyone at the table about a dream she had last night with Ren correcting her on some details. Coco and Yang listened with great interest at how Nora managed to kill five Deathstalkers with her bare hands while Ren corrected her, saying that it was five Ursa and that Nora had a tank.

The bell rang and the group made their way to class.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Advance combat class with Glynda Goodwitch<span>**

"Today, the matches will be two on two. You will not work with you're normal teammates today." Goodwitch announced to the class.

"Great." Jaune sighed.

"Cardin and Coco, please come to the arena." The two students made their way to the arena as instructed.

"Coco, please select a partner for yourself that is not a member of your team."

Coco wasted no time in picking Jaune as her partner. Said knight made his way down to the arena and stood beside Coco.

"Good, Mr. Winchester please choose a partner."

Cardin took more time to pick his partner. He looked over the crowd until his sight landed on a girl with very long dark hair. Cardin pointed at the girl and called her name. "Hei, I choose Hei as my partner."

The chosen girl got up from her seat and made her way down to the arena. She wore leather covered heel boots, slightly baggy pants, a just above the knees length coat with fairly baggy sleeves tight leather gloves. All of her clothes seemed to be dyed dark blue. She removed her glasses and put on a metallic blue skull like mask with an eyepatch over the right eye.

She took her place next to Cardin who was looking her up and down with a grin on his face.

"Are all combatants ready?"

Coco held her bag to her side.

Jaune drew his sword and expanded his shield.

Cardin drew his mace.

Hei drew what looked like a pair of blue 20 inch long chain-swords with black teeth that slipped over her hands.

"Begin!" Goodwitch yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hei's weapons are basically the Salamandra weapons from Bayonetta 2 only not as cool looking and not as big.<strong>


End file.
